


Five days

by raggedy_ginger



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader works in Gold's shop and their attention is caught by Zelena, a rather snarky customer who returns each day to supposedly check on her purchase. But is there something else that keeps drawing the wicked witch back to the shop ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the first few days after the second curse. Reader works in Gold's shop.  
> Enjoy.

I was behind the counter of Rumpelstiltskin's shop, reading a book I borrowed from Belle when someone walked in. I looked up in surprise, I hadn't been expecting anyone to come in let alone brave the cold rain outside. I closed my book and smiled at the stranger. She gave me a rather judging stare as she browsed the shop. " Anything I can help you with? " Something about the way she walked with a deadly grace made me shiver. She noticed and smirked. " I'm looking for a particular ring. It has an emerald set in silver. There's an inscription on the inside as well. "She had a unique way of speaking. Everything about this woman put me on edge yet intrigued me. " Was it yours before the curse? " The lady made her way to the counter and leaned down to inspect the items in the glass cases. I stiffened at her proximity, noticing that her hair seemed untamed with the stray curls that lay against her neck and framing her face." It wasn't mine before , no. But it shall be mine now." She looked up as she spoke, I couldn't help but take in her appearance, sharp cheekbones, stunning blue eyes that seemed to burn all your confidence and red hair that was offset by her pale skin. She was striking. She was also smirking when she realised my inspection of her. I cleared my throat awkwardly." What does the inscription say?" Her eyebrows pulled together as she scowled. "Nothing you should concern yourself with." I rolled my eyes. " Then you'll have to wait a few days before I can sell it to you. I'll need your name and details as well. " Her lip seemed to curl in distaste. " Very well." I watched half surprised as she conjured a pen and paper, taking careful note of the necklace that glowed when she used her magic. " I should have the ring ready for collection by Friday...Zelena."She sniffed. " Very well. My number is on there. Call me the moment it is ready. " And with that the strange woman turned and strode out the shop. I shook my head and wondered who she really was. Ah well, I had five more days until she was supposed to fetch the ring.


	2. Day one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know why I'm updating this, but maybe there's a group of people who love the red headed wickedness that is Zelena.  
> Enjoy

The doorbell jingled while I was disassembling an old pocket watch. " How's my ring coming along?" I glanced up to see Zelena standing over me. She looked vaguely interested in what I was doing. " It's fine. I told you to come on Friday." The redhead rolled her eyes. " I had to check you were doing your job." I bit back a sigh. " This is my job." Zelena snorted and waved her hand, the watch parts lay in neat lines when the green cloud of magic dissipated. I glared up at the smirking witch. " I was busy with that." " And now you're not. Which leaves you free to work on more important things. " I sighed. " I'm guessing that's your ring ?" She smirked. " I'll start it if you answer my questions." She tilted her head and stared at me thoughtfully. I noticed she frowned when she was thinking. " How about you do what I'm paying you for and I'll consider answering your questions." Her usual smirk was more amused than smug now. I hopped off my stool and went to retrieve her ring , grumbling about pushy magic users. I sat down again and pulled out a different set of tools for the ring. " This is your first time in Storybrook. How is it for you ?" I didn't bother to look up from the ring in my hands. " You sound... concerned?" I tutted. " I never agreed to answer your questions." I could sense her frowning at me. " Fair enough. It's alright, this little town is rather... quaint." She pronounced the word with much scorn and distaste. I chuckled. "Storybrook isn't all bad. The woods here are quite beautiful. Not to mention full of new magical artifacts due to the latest curse." "There's nothing left in those woods , dear." I glanced up at my customer and was surprised to see her resting her head on her hands while she watched me with her sharp eyes. How could she make something so normal look like a photo shoot. I felt very inadequate with my perpetually messy hair in a bun, a pair of round spectacles balancing precariously on my nose and dressed in jeans , sneakers and a loose tank top. Yet I didn't feel jealous of her beauty, but instead admired it. I was about to reply when she abruptly straightened and walked out muttering excuses as she went. I was left staring after her in confusion.


	3. Day two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite short but hopefully sweet.

Zelena didn't drop by to check on her ring and annoy me in the process. Instead I spent the whole day in peace , able to work in silence and without someone hovering over my shoulder and being snarky.  
However... I missed it. I sighed and ignored the hopeful feeling whenever someone came into the shop. 

It was that night that I relaxed in bed with a cup of coffee and my phone and a worn card in my hands . I was staring intently at the number printed in loopy writing. With a sip of coffee for courage I typed out the message and pressed send. I was dozing off when I felt my phone vibrate. A ridiculous smile spread across my face as I read the message.

•I do hope you worked instead of fretting over my absence.•  
I rolled my eyes.  
○No , I was distracted by the mere thought of you.○  
•I knew I should have hired someone else.•  
○No one else would put up with your incessant badgering.○  
I could picture her petulant frown.  
•Did you contact me for a reason•  
○I was... concerned when you did not come to annoy me as usual.○  
I stared at my at her profile. She was online , I smirked, she was confused as to how to reply.  
•There is no need for such emotion. I shall come tomorrow to check on your progress.• ○I can barely contain my excitement.○  
•Do try.•  
I shook my head as I pictured her exasperated expression.  
○I shall bid you goodnight, Zelena. Do try to remember me tomorrow.○  
Again I had fallen into a light doze when my phone vibrated again. I opened bleary eyes and smiled. 

•Goodnight, Y/N. Try not to hit yourself in your sleep.•


	4. Day Three

It was the soft whooshing sound that made me look up to see a surprisingly casual looking Zelena standing on the other side of the counter.  
She wore dark blue tights and simple black sneakers. A long and baggy grey sweater engulfed her upper body. Her red hair fell in soft waves down her back. She looked... like a young woman would on a day of being anti-social.   
I stared at her. She scowled fiercely at me. 

"Does something amuse you?" Zelena snapped at me and I grinned.  
"Sorry , you just look so similar to someone I know. I don't suppose you have a twin?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at me with her usual level of disdain.   
"I don't recall me ever voicing my judgement of your clothing."   
I ignored her thinly veiled insult and propped my chin on my hands. 

"But twins... Think of the possibilities..." Zelena blushed at the implications of my words, she coughed awkwardly and I only smirked in response. 

Sadly she quickly regained her composure and was back to her usual self.   
I sighed and reached under the counter to retrieve a small velvety box , I placed it on the glass top and looked back at Zelena. 

"Although there is a ring in that box this is not a proposal. " She rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't accept such a proposition."   
"Ah , are you more of a one night stand kinda girl ? " I said while arching an eyebrow at her.  
"I don't know what you actually mean but I know you enough to know it's sexual." She deadpanned and snatched the box off the counter to peek inside. 

The Stone needed to be polished but the ring itself was in perfect condition again.   
She nodded and set the box down.

"At least you're able to do more than think about your...' one night stands'." Zelena said with a snooty sniff. I laughed and winked at her.   
"I'm very talented."   
Her face was slightly pink from my constant teasing.   
Seeing her so flustered made me feel oddly protective of her. Whenever I saw her in town she was alone , and when I tried to approach her I'd find she'd mysteriously vanish before I could. My smile fell as I opened my mouth to ask whether she was okay.   
But she must have sensed my intent because she seemed to close off abruptly, her back straightened and her formerly relaxed posture became rigid and proud again.

"I'll return tomorrow to check on your progress again."   
With that she magicked herself away, leaving me sitting behind the counter staring thoughtfully at the spot where she disappeared.


End file.
